St-Berry Week Day 3: Teacher Student
by mariekoukie666
Summary: A little role play between Jesse and Rachel. Plus a little peek in their lifes! Please remember: NC-17 fic... do not read if not mature enough!


2013-02-11

St-Berry Week Day 3

A/N: The characters doesnt belong to me! I just borrow them for a few hours! I'm sorry for the fault! English isnt my first language! People shouldnt read that story unless they are at least 17 and mature enough to understand that this is simply a story, and that there is nothing wrong with what they are doing!

You've been warn!

Jesse was done for the night and was going home to his loving and surely fast asleep wife. Since Harmony was born, they were more often up than asleep and they were taking nap whenever they could!

When the cab pull in their driveway there was still some light in their bedroom, which was frankly surprising. Once safely inside their home he went directly to see if his daughter was up. Seeing her fast asleep and that AGAIN music was on, he close the door and went to find his lovely wife.

Rachel?! I'm home!

There was no answer, since Jesse was thinking that she was asleep, he wasn't really surprise. When he step foot in their bedroom, no one was there, but some of her favorite's toys were out and there was light in the study/library, (frankly it was mostly a place with some books and a desk and some chairs.). He knew immediately what it means; If Rachel was in the study, it means only one thing; she wanted to play.

He enters the room to find her, sit in a chair in front of the desk dress in a school girl outfit which was a bit small for her. Early in their third attempt at a relationship they quickly realize that sometimes role play was kind of fun, it spices their sex life and sex was mind blowing! Of course both of them were trusting each other not to go too far and there was always the safe word that could be use to stop everything.

Rachel trusted him not to hurt her and he trusted his wife to stop everything if he steps out of line. Both of them were in control of each and every aspect of their lives so they were switching role every now and then. Quite frankly Rachel prefer much more to be the "victim", the sub and he just couldn't deny that he loves seeing her helpless and it was music to his hear when Rachel was begging in their little fantasy. It was a way for them to relax and enjoy themselves. They were into light bondage. Dominance and submission but not always… and today Rachel seems in the mood to play. He sure wasn't going to complain when his wife want to have sex!

He already knew the scene they were supposed to play tonight. He was the teacher and she the student who "misbehave" in class. It was one of their favorites to play.

Miss Berry!

He watched her shiver at the sound of his voice and was still quite happy that he still could ignite feeling into her with only his voice.

Professor St-James! You wanted to see me?

Hmm… Yes do you know why you're here?

No Sir, I don't.

You've been really bad in class, talking to your neighbor while I'm explaining the lesson for the day to your fellow classmate.

I'm sorry sir! I was simply explaining what he didn't understand about the assignment you gave us yesterday!

It's nice of you Miss Berry! But theres also the fact that your scores in my class are mediocre… Would you like to remedy to this situation?

Oh Yes Sir! If my grades are bad, my parents are going to be mad at me and they're going to punish me! Please sir, what can I do ?

It depends…

I'd do anything Sir! Just for better grades!

Anything?

Yes Sir!

Well if you're sure… first, you still need to be punished for talking in class. Go and bend over the desk. Place your hand on each side of it. But before you do so, scoop your skirt up and put the band of your knickers just bellow your ass.

Just as she was doing so, Jesse went near the desk, near enough so that he could touch her without problem.

You're punishment consist in being spank. You'll receive twenty slap of my hand. And after that, we'll consider what you are going to do for improving your grades.

Yes Sir!

Good girl.

The first ten slap went smoothly and without a sound, but the remaining ten were a bit different. Instead of being constant in the strength he use, he alternate with soft and strong. By the end of her punishment, she was crying while trying not to make a sound.

Now get on your knees in front of me.

While she did so, she broke out of character for a moment and wink at him with one of her little smirk. Just then he remembers why he loves his wife and their game that much. It was a fun way to relieve the pressure!

Get my cock out of my pants and suck it. You know how I like it don't you girl? You didn't forget your lessons from last week?

No Sir I didn't forget.

Then get to it girl!

She took her hands to unfasten the belts and get his pants off of him. Once his cock was safely out, she took it in her hands and started moving her hands up and down. She put his penis in her mouth soon after. She bobbed her head while he took her hair in his hands to guide her during the blow job she was giving him. After a few minutes, he stops her and tries to regain some composure. He did not want to come this soon. He took one of her arm and guides her to her feet. In silence they went to their bedroom where everything could begin.

Once inside, he pushes her down on all four and ordered her to crawl to the bed and to disrobe of everything. He went to fetch a pair of leather cuff and put it on her; hands at her back. He ties a spreader bar to her legs and places a collar around her throat and ties it to the headboard and all of this while she was begging him to stop because it was inappropriate. She was soaking wet and her juices were running down her thigh. He fetches a gag from one of the display, which is one of his favorites. An "O" rings with leather straps for all around her head.

Well, Miss Berry, you did say _anything_! You already knew what I was going to ask for, if I recall you where in this exact position just last week. Don't tell me you regret it, I won't believe you. You're a little slut who would do anything to get my attention, you want to get fuck don't you?

He didn't really wait for an answer, he simply starts fucking her… hard. Thrusting, in and out of her pussy… roughly. He was close and he knew she was too he reach under to find her clit and start to play with it. Just before she reaches her orgasm, he stop everything and went to fetch something…while Rachel was groaning in disappointment.

You've been such a good girl today slut, but you know the rules, you don't come before I say so! You almost did come without my permission, just for that you'll have to wait before I grant you permission to do so!

A groan later he went beside her and took the hook from the collar of and places her on her knees. He play with her nipples just enough so that they were hard and then places nipple clamps on her.

From now on slut, you'll come to me every day after school, you'll kneel for me and when I say so, suck my cock until I come in your mouth. Then we will start your homework for the day. When you enter my room at the end of the day, you must not wear any underwear, is that clear slut?

She nods and groans a "Yes Sir" and he went in front of her still kneeling form. Then he grabs her hair and put his dick through the gag to fuck her face. Again, he stops just before coming and decide to fuck her doggy style again, so behind her he went and once again start to fuck her rough while playing with her clit. Just before his release he grunt permission for her to come, she did… it was a mind blowing orgasm for both of them.

After both of them recover, Jesse untie is wife, remove the gag and both of them simply crash on the bed, exhaust and happy. A few minutes later both were fast asleep in each other arms, only to be wake up by their crying daughter.

Jesse, it's your turn!

Argh… fine! Do I bring her here?

Try to simply comfort her and if she won't calm down, yes!

Jesse came back a few minutes later with baby Harmony still crying in his arm. She stopped crying as soon as she saw her mother. All three of them went back to sleep until morning, where everything went back to normal.

Rachel…

Hmm?

I love you so much!

I love you too! Now go back to sleep!


End file.
